Grey Insanity
by AnimePriest
Summary: Allen is alone, the holy war has ended and hates humanity. The upgraded akuma call him The Second Millennium after the Earl and all the Noah have died. Allen continues the Earls plans to start the new world once again. Don't own ay Man nor Bleach! Insane Allen, Evil Allen, and ect.
1. The Play Begins

**Chapter 1**

Its been about 1,000 years since the holy war has ended(his Noah inside allowed him to be live immortal) and it has left Allen all alone. The Black Order has disappeared shortly after the Holy War, all the Noah have died, And finally the Earl has died by Allens hands.

He was all alone, no friends, no family, nothing. All he could do was watch as technology improved so much. He has also watched what the akuma have done when the Earl died, they all evolved to a new type of demon that have named level such as the enemies called them and found out that the souls of sad souls turn **themselves** into akuma and **not **the loved ones. When ever he would see an akuma he would just pass it off and just let it kill the humans, he didn't care for them any more after the war ended he had found out how disgusting and heartless they can be. He always thought that ever since he was born. But once in a while he would fine a really good friend who accepted his features but they would always age, he can still see that one friend that was terrified and and called him a monster when he said he was immortal. He just doesn't care for the human and the akuma souls anymore.

* * *

Allen was walking down the side walk with his hood on so he doesn't attract any unwanted, annoying attention.

Today is a special day, its the anniversary of the end of The Holy War and the day all his friends... died. His face was blank while he thought of his fun memories with Lenalee, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Marie, Jhonny, Reever, Komui, Link, and Lavi, the one he secretly loved but before he could confess, Lavi was dead. Allen mourned his death but after a while just accepted it.

After all this time he accepted his Noah too and is now a full pledged Noah plus an Exorcist. The akuma called him the Second Millennium and he didnt care and just told them to do whatever they want and report for news.

He was interrupted by his thought by a horrific scream of an akuma dying. He smirked at the thought of killing another enemy. He started to walk in the direction of the sound. When he finally came to the scene he saw a girl with long black hair, glasses and that damned uniform. He stared at her. He slowly walked towards the girl catching her attention.

She glared at him which gave no affect on Allen. He stopped right in front of her with a sheepish grin when he heard her say "Who are you?" she demanded taking a step backward in a fighting stance. "Who am i? Well i am what the 'akuma' call the second Millennium." He said polity while bowing. "Second Millennium? Whats that suppose to mean? And how can you see me?" She retorted. Allen just rolled his eyes at the many questions, he was used to it by now whenever he would kill them. "So many questions, well all of that is none of your business, i am simply here to kill you." He stated plainly. His skin slowly turned grey-ash while black crosses appeared on his forehead.

The girl slowly backed away shocked at what she was seeing.

He started to hum a fast rythem and soon she lied dead on the swaying green grass. He sighed. "Jeez an Exorcist would last longer about at least 5 seconds at the most." He laughed at his own words. He then saw a phone next to her.. open. He then slowly reached out for it and grasped it, exam-end it then let go of it and stomped on it until it fell apart. He then looked back at the lifeless body with a frown.

'_What shall i do with her ~?Mmmhhhh...'_ He then shrugged and started to walk away. "I'll just leave you there ~!" He said in a happy tone that made you think that none of that ever happened. _'I guess i'll have some fun at a new school again'._

* * *

At Ichigo's school~~~~

Ichigo was just sitting at his desk staring out the window as normal._'I wonder when a hollow will come.' _Ichigo thought in a bored tone.

He was snapped out of his thought by the teacher coughing to get the students in the class's attention. "Everyone we have a new male transfer student today." This got all the students attention and all Ichigo heard was whispering of 'I hope he is cute' from all the girls and the boys just groaned in response to the male factor. Of course Rukia and the rest of the soul reapers where suspicious as always.

The class door slid open slowly getting Ichigo and all the class's attention. In walked a boy with a red tattoo down the left side of his face but what really got every ones attention was his pure snow white hair and his silver eyes. You could hear the students gasping and the girls squealing at how cute he was. He walked up to the front of the class room and bowed with a pure smile that Ichigo new was fake but didn't worry about it what he worried about was maybe he was a hollow due to the appearance.

"Hi its nice to meet all of you, my name is Allen Walker." The girls started to sequel even louder due to the politeness. Ichigo just stared and realized he was wearing white gloves. _'I'll just ask him later' _Ichigo thought."Good , Allen, you can sit next the boy with the orange hair, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Allen just nodded and went to the seat assigned to him.

After class was over and everyone left except Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsuguya, and the rest of the gang with Allen. They all surrounded his desk after they made sure no one else was around. Allen just stared at them with a smile.

Ichigo broke the silence and asked him "Whats that tattoo and why did you bleach your hair?" Ichigo kind of demanded. Allen acted like he was surprised but he was actually expecting all of these annoying questions. He sighed the started "First of all this is not a tattoo.." Pointing to his left side of his face"this is a scar."He finished and earned a lot of confused stares then he continued "A. Scar. and this is my natural hair color. Any more questions since i have to be home soon." He stated with a calm and polite voice followed by a bright and warm smile.

"Okay thank you for your time Allen." Rukia stated with a smile back at Allen. Everybody moved out of the way so Allen could get up from his seat and leave. Allen smiled back at them as he stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked to the door and stopped and turned back looking at Ichigo. "Goodbye Ichigo." Ichigo gave a little bit of surprise but it faded away with a smile replacing it and a reply "Bye Allen.". Ichigo waved at him. Allen then waved back at Ichigo and closed the door behind him while nodding at the others in the room that were forgotten.

"I don't think he's a Arrancar." Ichigo was the first to talk after Allen left the room. "Yeah well i don't trust him." Ikkaku stated plainly. "Just don't trust him anymore than we need to and just keep an eye on him." Hitsugaya told them then continued "We are going to tell Head Commander of this kid."

Everybody in the empty class nodded. Little did they know Allen was at the door listening. He rolled his eyes at how they proceed to ID him as suspicious but they were correct for not trusting him. He started to walk away while in his thoughts. _'Maybe i can go to Hueco Mundo, i havent been there in a while and i would like to see this new 'leader' of theirs. The espada probably want me to kill him.' _When he was finally out of the school and in a ally way he opened his ark portal and walked though slowly since he was pretty tired from all the questions today from the girls and the secret group of soul reapers.

* * *

-In Hueco Mundo during a meeting-

All of the espada were sitting at the long table in the middle of the room. Some were sleeping and the rest just dozing off. I mean Aizen's meetings are like 5 hours long and they are soooooo boring. _'When is this going to end?' _Is basically what they all thought but Stark was in deep sleep, some of the espada thought he was just dead from boredom since he never moved and you could not ever see him breathing. One espada spoke up with a bored tone. "Aizen-samaaaaaa when will it enddddd? I thinkkk starks deaddddd."

Aizen looked down at the girl with green hair and smiled. "Its almost ov-" He was cut off by a big bright door that looked like broken arranged glass. All of the espada realized what it was and plus starks lazy ass woke up from the dead and a smile brightened all of the espadas faces. Stark was the first to speak up in a very very happy and chipper tone. "Finally!". Aizen looked down at him with a confused face and asked "What is it Stark?". Stark replied with a huge grin "The Second Millennium is coming... Aizen ~.".

Aizen looked back at the bright door with a expecting face while Gin and Tousen got into fighting stances. Out of the door came a white haired boy with a weird mark on his face. Tousen acted on his own and shimpo'ed behind the whitey and put a sword on his throat and asked "Who are you and what do you want?!". All the espada grinned at this. Lilnette spoke up in a little girl voice that secretly said your fucken' dead. "You shouldn't greet Lord Allen like that. Your lucky hes so polite.". Allen just smiled, tilted his head and said quite calmly " Do you mind taking that sword away from me?" he asked in a really polite tone as always. He then was answered by Aizen "Not until you-" he was cut off again, but by Ulquiorra. "Millennium-sama please excuse his rudeness these people could be of help with our goal." Aizen looked down at Ulquiorra with surprise then back at the whitey.

"Ah formal as usual Ulquiorra-kun, but i guess i'll accept that request. **Now, **please move your sword away from my throat." Aizen nodded at Tousen to remove the sword. Tousen complied and rushed back to Aizens side.

Allen let out a sigh "So this human is the new leader?" He asked as he walked to the table of espada. He received nods from all of them and his polite smile turned into a frown and he continued "I see Starks as lazy as ever.". Allen commented with a smirk and earned a grunt in response from Stark with his head on the table. Allen smiled at this. "It took you long enough." Grimmjow butted in in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry i was looking for any reincarnations for Children of the Noah... *Anime Cry* I cant find the Noah of Dreamssssss, Roaaadddddd!" Allen started sobbing. He immediately stopped the rivers flowing down his cheeks and turned his attention to the new 'leader' and asked "Aizen what are you after?" He asked in a polite tone. All of the espada sweat dropped at the sudden change in emotion.

"To create the kings key." He said plainly. "And Ulquorra, how will this be of help?" Allen already knew the answer but just wanted to see if Ulquorra actually knew what he was doing when he saved their asses. Ulquorra quickly spoke up not to get him pissed because lord knows what Allen will do on his dark side.

"The kings key could help us completely eliminate soul society which will get rid of our enemies for good so we can follow our plan Millennium-sama." he explained.

Allen nodded at this. "Good just making sure you guys know. Now Aizen let me introduce myself. My name is Allen Walker, The second Millennium, and also the Noah of Music. I am the brother of the Millennium Earl. Would you like to help me kill humanity and start anew?".

Aizen thought about it _'He can help me get the kings key so i can use him.' _Aizen thought this through and nodded at Allen with a simple "Okay.". Gin and Tousen were surprised at first then got what he was thinking. Allen already new what he was thinking. _'He thinks he can use me!? HAHAHAH yeah right simple human!' _While thinking in his thoughts he accidentally chuckled out loud surprising Aizen. _'Dammit can he read my thoughts?' _Aizen thought. The espada already knew what was happening.

"Alright!" Allen settled it. "Wait where's Neliel?" Allen's smile disappeared in a serious tone. Nnoitra shivered at the sight to tell the truth he was fucking scared to death, he was still to young to die. All the espada looked at him with pity. That pissed him off. Nnoitra spoke softly "I..." Allen turned to him with a serious look. "Go get her." Allen demanded. Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and all the espada shivered in fright at this. "O-ok Allen-sama." He then left the meeting room and was out of sight. Once he was gone Allen turned his face into a bright smile and looked at Aizen.

_'Espada 5 was the hardest to get and he just does that?' _Aizen thought but just realized Allen was staring at him with that pure smile. Aizen shivered at the stare. "Aizen" Allen said in a demanding tone. Aizen and the espada shivered once again at his tone of voice. "Please continue to prepare to make the kings key. Thank you." Allen stated plainly as he opened the arks door up and walked through leaving the espada with Aizen, Gin, and Tousan.


	2. A New Child

**Chapter 1 summary- Allen is the Second Millennium and meets Ichigo and the gang and also has met the new _'__leader' _of Hueco Mundo and is now leading Aizen and his con rads. Ichigo and the rest report to the commander about the new weird kid with white hair and gloves.  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

In Soul Society~

In Seireitei's meeting room there sat Ichigo, Shiro, Rukia, Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku, Yumi, all the other captains, and the head commander. Ichigo and the rest have just arrived and have told Commander of the strange boy with white hair and the red 'scar'. Yamamoto eyes shot open at the explanation and his old wrinkled raggedy face showed a smirk.

Ukitake noticed this while the other captains were just staring at Ichigo for the fact the boy had natural white hair other than Captain Hitsugaya**. **_**'**__Yama-ji?' _Ukitake questioned in his thoughts but was come back to reality by Commanders voice. "Don't take your sight off of Allen Walker he may be a enemy. Record anything he says, we could use it. " And with that he stomped his cane/sword on to the floor like a judge and his gavel and the meeting room was empty except for himself in thought.

_ 'Allen Walker... the ender of the great Holy War. What shall you do?'_

* * *

InHueco Mundo~

The meeting was excused after Allen left through the white mysterious portal as Aizen named it. To tell you the truth, this is the first time Aizen was frightend by something and lord knows Aizen ain't scared of shit all he has is his creepy smile but not as creepy as Gins. No one is more creepy than Gin. No one. The aura around the white haired boy was very mysterious and... deadly as to not be messed with.

Aizen was sitting in his big ass chair while Gin stood next to him. "Aizen why do you think the espada are so fond of him and treat him so highly, i know that he rules them but is he really that powerful to boss you around?" Gin actually had concern in his voice for once in a persons life time. "I don't know but we will find out soon Gin." Aizen replied to his answer with a creepy eyes closed shivered and went back to his post.

Ichigo's...School!~

Allen was taking notes. He was getting pretty annoyed by the glances that have been thrown at him the whole day. Then the bell rang and class was dismissed! Allen got up with his bag in hand knowing the stupid soul reapers were going to follow him.

Allen was walking down the dark street with his bag in hand. The soul reapers were hiding around him '_It kinda feels like Link with me...Hmmm~ Maybe i should sing a tun to maybe back them up in confusion so they can stop annoying me... agreed!~' _Allen thought in a a

_'Well here goes nothing!' _Allen thought in his tainted mind.

"Lord Millennium~ Is in search of you!~ Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news!~ Maybe you stole it from him!~ I'll see if its true!~ Lord Millennium~ Is in search of you!~ Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news?~ I was not the one he sought, maybe it was you!~ Who is it that has my heart, I will _find_ it soon..." He was skipping the whole song as he hummed the rest of the song.

Allen went back to his fancy apartment while humming the song over and over again. Ikkaku followed him to keep an eye on him. The rest went back to Ichigo's room to discuss the weird lullaby.

In Ichigo's Room~

They all sat around looking at each other while in his room. "What was the song?" Ichigo spoke sternly. Everybody turned their attention to him. "Play the recording again." Rukia instructed to Ichigo. Ichigo complied and pressed the start button on the record. Every one listed up so they don't miss a thing.

Once they listened to it once again(I don't feel like writing the whole song again and i'm sure you don't want to read it again) they all exchanged looks Ichigo spoke up once again getting their attention.

"What does he mean by 'Lord Millennium'?" Ichigo asked with confusion plainly showing."I don't know but we should report this to Head Commander." Captain Hitsugaya demanded.

Allen's Apartment~

Allen opened the door to his apartment. It was dark and gloomy like always. Allen yawned as soon as he closed the door. He walked over to his couch and fell on it. Ikkaku was standing in the corner watching in his soul form. Allen turned over on his side and stared at Ikkaku. Ikkaku stood there for a while in small shock but reconsidered he must be staring behind him. Allen read this thought and in response he chuckled at the boy.

"Do you think i can't see you?" Allen asked still chuckling. Ikkaku just smirked "So you are a Hollow." He stated getting into a fighting stance. Allen started laughing manically, like he was insane, well he isn't... totally sane.

Allen laughed and laughed causing bubbles of tears to build at the endings of his porcelain unnatural grey eyelashes. Ikkaku's smirk disappeared and he asked the apparently not sane boy "What's so funny?" He demanded again unsheathing his sword.

Allen stood up from laughing on the ground and wiped the stray tears from his eye. He walked right in front of him grinning widely. "What's so funny? It's that you think _i'm_ a Hollow." Allen answered the demanding question.

"Then what are you?" He demanded once again. _'So demanding...' _Allen thought in a sour tone.

Allen finally registered the question. He thought about it while putting a finger on his chin and rolling his eyes up in a thinking manner."Uhhhhhh...Lets see~" Allen muttered to himself.

Ikkaku was getting tired of waiting and was about to interrupt the boy thinking but was cut off by the boy chuckling.

Allen backed away a step. "Why don't i **show **you?~" Allen said in a chipper but creepy voice. Ikkaku noticed the boy take a step away and braced himself.

Allen's skin slowly turned to a grey-ash color. His eyes took over gold. But what really surprised him was the black cross like shapes that appeared to be etched into his skin. Ikkaku took steps back until he tripped and fell on his but. Allen took a step forward then squatted down to eye level with Ikkaku who was shocked out of his mind at what he is seeing.

"You should really learn some manners, _boy._" Allen was amused by the boys reaction. Ikkaku was stiff. "W-What are you?" Ikkaku stuttered out of pure shock.

"That's none of you'r concern." Allen stated in a bored tone and then the white haired boy started to hum a very slow, slow rhythm that almost seemed as a child's lullaby.

Before Ikkaku had a chance to unsheathe his sword he was on the ground gasping for air. He felt like his lungs were gone, no way to take in air, slowly suffocating.

_'This is taking to long...' _Allen thought in a very sinister voice as he snickered on the outside with amusement and started a new fast rhythm that would quicken the death. To tell truths the boy wasn't in the mood to make people suffer but he would never let down a lovely kill. As soon as he stopped he just stared at the dead body before him with a smirk(OMG Ikkaku's dead...*sob*). Allen picked up the body, opened his white ark and tossed the limp body in the white city. He then walked through after him.

* * *

Soul Society!~

Ichigo, Rukia, Yumi, and Hitsugaya were walking down the hall way to the meeting room where they told every captain and Commander to meet. They finally got to the two gigantic doors of the meeting room.

The two doors were pushed open by Ichigo and Rukia. As they walked in they could feel intense stares but kept walking non the less. As they reached the middle of the room Hitsugaya was the first to speak.

"We have recording of Allen Walker singing a unknown song that might lead to a clue about Allen." Hitsugaya stated plainly waiting for a response.

"Play it." Head Commander Yamamoto demanded in a cold tone of voice.

Ichigo took the liberty into his hands and pressed the button.

'Lord Millennium~ Is in search of you!~ Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news!~ Maybe you stole it from him!~ I'll see if its true!~ Lord Millennium~ Is in search of you!~ Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news?~ I was not the one he sought, maybe it was you!~ Who is it that has my heart, I will _find_ it soon... *humming*' The tape recorder recieved surprised and confused faces.

Commander was the most surprised. _'Thats Earls song! So Allen Walker is on...their side.' _Yamamoto thought. He was very angry at this assumption. But he didn't believe it yet he has to make sure.

"Your orders are the same. Do not let him out of your sight! You are dismissed." Everyone snapped out of their daze and turned to look at the Head Commander. They all nodded and left the Commander to himself in the meeting room. _'Allen' _Was his last thought before he left.

* * *

In the Ark!~

Allen tossed Ikkaku's limp body over his shoulder and started walking down the vacant cities road. He came to a door that had some random numbers scribbled on it. He opened the door slowly. After the door was wide open he tossed the dead body inside. He did have to start gathering animals for the ark. This door leaded to the Two bears.

As soon as he threw the body in all you could hear was roaring and tearing of flesh. He then closed the door and started to walk down the road humming his favorite song that his uncle composed.

He then stopped at yet another door. It was the dining room, he walked in and took a seat at the head of the table. He had actually found the reincarnation of the Noah of Wrath today on lunch break and took him in. He had black spiky hair and was homeless. His name was Kuro but Allen called him Kuro-chan. He gave him a home and he helped him go through the pain of transforming.

"Hello Allen-Sama." Kuro greeted Allen as he walked in the dining room.

"Why hello there Kuro-chan!~" Allen said playfully as he grabbed lero and started to twirl him in circles.

"A-Allen-s-s-s-samaaaaaaa!" Lero screamed while being twirled around quite fast and was about to be sick(Yes umbrella's can be sick... it can happen). "Allen-sama, can you please not put a chan at the ending of my name, that's only for females." Kuro groaned.

"Why of course not! It's too fun!" Allen stated calmly and playfully again. Lero just stopped shouting because Allen wanted him to scream. Allen realized this and a pout appeared on his face "Aw you're no fun Lero!" Allen yelled at Lero as he stopped twirling Lero.

"Oh and Kuro-chan, did you find any more reincarnations of the Noah, I miss Road *sniffle* so much since i don't have Lavi any more! *Sobbing rivers*" Allen sobbed.

Kuro just rolled his eyes "I have found the Noah of Pleasure and have brought him back to his old room."At this Allens eyes lit up like a freakn' jumble of suns, i mean they were really bright! Kuro had to pull his hand up to block his eyes while Lero just screamed "It BURNS!".

"I'm going to go see Pleasure!" and with that his ark door showed up behind him and he was gone in a flash.

In Tyki's old room in the Ark!~

Allen just stepped out of the Ark and onto Tyki's old floor and was met by a moan. He looked over to the bed to see the Noah of Pleasure! His face grew ecstatic and you could even hear the electricity on his face.

Allen slowly crept to the side of the bed. Pleasure was dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Allen leaned down and lifted the asleep body into his arms bridal style. He then slowly put him down onto the middle of the bed and tucked him in.

The Noah of Pleasure started to moan followed by thrashing in the bed. Allen's gentle smile turned into a frown at the sight. "It's okay my dear child." He said in a calm and soothing voice. That didn't help so he started to sing his favorite lullaby.

Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni suita

Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou

Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokagao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no

Yume~ Yume~

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umare ochita kagayaku omae

Umare-chita kagayaku omae

Ikouku no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo...

By then then the Noah stopped their thrashing and was sleeping soundly. Allen frown turned into a smile again at the soundless sleep. Allen then got up from sitting on the bed and summoned his Ark door again. He stopped at the entrance of the door to look at the Noah once more.

"Good night Pleasure." Allen soothed the Noah in his voice. He then left without a sound to leave the Noah to sleep a good dream.

* * *

**I hope you liked it this took me a while and i would like to say that for the further chapters they might be slow since school and stuff is getting back on track to alot of projects and homework. Oh and if you have any ideas on things that could help with my stories please send me PMs or something since i'm a pro noob!~ **

**c(o_oc)**

**BYE!~**


	3. Allen's B-Day!

**Chapter 3!~**

* * *

Tomorrow the next step was going to begin. They are going to commence the capture on Orihime.(Allen has made really good friends with Ichigo and his friend and the soul reapers and they think Ikkaku died from a strong hollow because of Allen's report!~) And also tomorrow is Allen's Birthday!

All the espada were trying to get the party ready for him while he was at school in the human world. Speaking of which lets skip over to Allen on the roof with Ichigo and his friends eating lunch.

Allen was sitting there with his mountain of food while all his friends still couldn't believe how he eats that much in so little time so they just stared to see how he would eat this time.

They found out that sometimes he eats politely and sometimes he's just a gigantic black hole. After all this time they asked him a while ago why he ate like that and he told them it must be from stress.

They all were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard light munching and right there and then they decided he was in his polite tone.

"Wow you must be very calm and happy if you're eating that manneringly Allen-kun." spoke Orihime to try and lighted the pressure of silence but little did she notice Allen flinched at the tone of her voice and the ending of his name. That was the fist time she called him that since they met, of course she always resembled the annoying overprotective of friends bitch named Lenalee. (I'm sorry i always thought she was irritating. But this is Allen.)

The others noticed this and stared at his at wonder as they watched him shake. Orihime saw this and quickly spoke up.

"O-Oh im sorry Allen it's ok if you don't like that at the end of your name." She stuttered.

Allen raised his head and looked at her with a little hint of angriness as he smiled at her-tilted head and replied "Oh sorry Orihime the name just reminded me of someone." with a reassuring smile.

Every one started wondering who he was talking about "Oh ok!" sated Orihime in the middle of their thoughts. Rukia was suspicious of him as **always**.

"Oh! Allen i heard some rumors that today was your Birthday!" Orihime almost bounced of the ground while eating her food in excitement. _'Great some girl stalker, good thing i changed my records.' _Allen thought irritatingly.

But he replied in a caring voice even if slightly annoyed. "Oh yeah today is my Birthday!" He said in a bright smile. "Well then we should celebrate!" Called out Orihime while every one else nodded. Allen rolled his eyes in his mind of irritation. He really hated her cheery self and just wanted to tear her limbs apart... _slowly_. But he couldn't do that until they finally finish this stupid hide and seek game even though he could rip them apart in a matter of seconds even that stupid baka commander. His old friend. (Not telling the surprise today!)

"I'd rather not since i will be busy with family matters. Sorry Orhime." Allen stated with out a single emotion heard in his voice which every one picked up and shivered with fright which was noticed by Allen as he secretly smirked in his thoughts.

They all nodded so Ishida spoke up. "Then we will have a party tomorrow Allen." Ishida said with little emotion showing up. Allen rolled his eyes once again in his thoughts in annoyance at their persistence.

* * *

Hueco Mundo!~

"Someone has to go get all the food that Allen and everyone will eat!~" Yelled Lilnette while every one were doing their own things for the party. When she said some one had to get the food she meant get years worth of food.

Baraggan gave orders to his fraccion to go get the years worth of food in the human world and not to make a fuss. Baraggan is very loyal to Allen since it's still a natural instinct to have loyalty to the maker of them but he had more that loyalty for him. He would do anything for him (well every akuma would do that but his was stronger in a sort of way) as he welcomed him into a new home and gave him a family for the promise Allen made him a long time ago.

* * *

_**Flash back!~**_

Baraggan was on his royal chair watching a champion hollow take another hollow in battle to death. He was very amused but was slightly bored when the champion killed yet another hollow easily. He wanted some one strong to face the hollow for a real battle to the death.

Suddenly right after that thought a white bright door appeared right in front of him.

Out stepped a white haired teen with a wierd mark on his face and was wearing fancy clothes that looked like he was about to attend a important party. Once he was fully out of the door it disappeared completely. And then Barragan spoke up in a very demanding tone though he felt like he was to be loyal.

"Who are you?"

Allen walked up to the man with a bright smile. "Im the Second Millennium, Millennium's brother, Allen Walker."

All of the Hollows took a step back in shock. They some how new that name. The name of loyalty that was etched in their minds. They all felt their minds jump around with pure excitement, they were about to scream for joy but decided not to in order to not upset the Millennium.

All the hollows decided what to do. They all lined up in a straight line behind the Millennium and simultaneously bowed to their knees with their heads down staring at the ground.

Allen noticed the presence's down below him and turned around getting Baraggans attention.

Baraggan looked past the white haired boy and at all of the hollows that had been at the arena of the two fighting hollow. He was quite surprised to have seen all souls bow down to the said 'Millennium' whatever that meant but that didn't change his wierd self loyalty.

Allen quickly got the idea and chuckled at them with a grin that ran shivers down every sight that saw his face expression.

"It's nice to see most of you remember that name.~ You akuma can get up.~" Allen stated cheerfully.

" 'Akuma'? What do you mean intrud-?" Baraggan asked in a demanding tone but was cut of by one of the hollow.

"Excuse his rudeness Millenium-sama! Lero.~" A little quaky voice added to the cut off sentence. Everyone turned their attention to the voice and were surprised to find a pink umbrella in the Millenniums hand pointing up.

"Ah!~ It's okay lero!~" Allen said still in his good mood not to be ruined by anyone...or else.

The hollow just ignored the umbrella and stood up with straight backs following the order.

"Yes Millennium-sama." answered a few as the rest just stood quietly still in their straight order.

"What did you do to these hollow?" Baraggan asked in his yet demanding tone.

"Well they were made by me and so were you." Allen stated plainly with no emotion to get the questions over with but this was just going to bring more.

Before Baraggan could reply he was interrupted by Allen continuing his speech.

"I will promise you that you will still have power, you will have a family, you will be loved. So don't worry. I promise." Allen answered the mans priers from when he was human. Baraggan just stood there. Shocked. He had always wanted to be loved as a little boy when no one around him cared.

Baraggan left his thoughts aside and questioned "Loved... huh?" he restated the boys word.

_**End of Flashback!~**_

* * *

Baraggan stood there staring at the Happy Birthday post on the wall and smiled intently at it as if his memories just flashed across his mind.

Baraggan was interrupted by Stark who acted as an boss to get the party setup. "Okay we have most of this done! Now someone has to go get Allen-sama for the party!~" he sung in a childish tone.

Baraggan stood there waiting for some one to raise their hand. After moments of silence all hands shot up at once indicating they were all waiting for some else to put their hand up first so they could pounce on the chance to not stand out.

Halibel was the first to raise her hand in a shy stance which was pretty irregular since she was always emotionless no mater the situation (unless it was about her fracion). Baraggan noticed a while back that she very fond the Millennium-sama ever since she joined the family.

He thought something similar happened to her from what happened to her.

He also noticed **all **of the espada's were very, very fond of Allen-sama.

"Okay Halibel you go and get Millenium-sama." he said yet in his childish tone. She then nodded and opened her (I forgot what they were called i think they started with a G) portal to the human world.

(By the way the reason the Noah aren't there and they don't talk about them is because Allen hasn't told them about finding some yet. He will introduce them when he gathers the whole family!)

She walked through after telling her fracion to stay. She then appeared on a street in the darkness of the night. Some lights were flickering.

She was wearing a innocent high school human girl outfit to Allen-sama's school. She smiled as she imagined him blushing with a innocent child look.

She heard some mumbling behind her, she turned her head to see what had disturbed her thoughts.

She saw some teenage boys with the same school uniform as hers talking to each other back in the distance while walking in the direction she was in.

She was about to walk away when someone had grabbed a hold of her upper arm in a muscular grip. She turned her head once again to see a group of trashy clothed people surrounding her with wide grins on their faces.

Her facial features showed no emotion of fear which is what the gang wanted. All faces turned into a smirk.

It was silent. Halibel just stood there with still no emotion of fear on her face but actually a twisted deadly wide grin plastered on her face.

"Whats with that face little girl?" They all asked with a little fear but hid it quite well. They all nodded in agreement to the guy holding her arm who spoke.

* * *

Allen read his 'friends' minds and they all planed to set up the surprise party tomorrow... on the day Orihime will be kidnapped.

He chuckled at this thought and caught the others attention.

They were all walking to Orihime's house for a little toast for Allen's birthday and Allen just agreed quite annoyed for their persisting minds.

"Whats funny?" Orihime questioned as the others just stared at him, waiting for a answer. He just shook his head calmly while waving a hand at her reassuringly to not mind him.

Everyone looked hesitant but looked back to see where they were going.

Allen was contempting whether to get some hollow and leave in the ruckus or just tell them he has to be some where. If he were to get some hollow they would think something was up since he was gone but if he just told them he had to be somewhere they would suspect something was wrong and would possibly follow him.

Allen always loved action and the fist option was winning him over quite a bit. He nodded at his thoughts in approval.

But before he could even try to hum any kind of song his friends were gone and at the same time felt a familiar spirit power. He grinned wickedly and followed his running friends with a fake questioning look.

"Where are... you guys... going!?" He questioned between breaths acting like he knew nothing.

They finally stopped and he showed his confused face once again which was ignored as they all took a few steps toward them getting their attention.

* * *

Before the girl could say anything, a group of teens arrived with anger purely shown on their faces.

All the idiot men just showed annoyance but before anyone could do anything Orihime called out her powers.

Sparks flew and a second later all of the men were on the ground knocked out on the ground without a sound. Halibel of course showed her surprised face to see Allen-sama in the group with a confused face that she could clearly tell was fake.

"Thank you! What did you do?" Halibell asked clearly knowing the answer but to play along with the play Allen-sama has carefully set up.

Allen smirked at this but it didn't catch the others attention thankfully.

"It doesn't matter- Are you okay!?" Orihime asked interrupting herself to get to the point. "I'm fine thank you very much." Halibell replied with a thankful smile on her face.

"Halibell! Oh no! What happened!?" Allen asked as if he were best friends with her though they were family.

"Allen you know her?" Rukia asked in a confused tone. _'What can i not have other friends than you guys?' _Allen asked himself sarcastically but wouldn't ruin his script just to say that.

"Yeah... shes my sister!" Allen said cheerfully forgetting about Orihime's powers and asking about that.

The group smiled at this even Halibell did. She was happy that she got to see him in his cheerful personality and not the serious and sadistic ones which is usually on when he is doing his job.

"Hello Allen-sa-" She was cut off by Allen giving her a glare at the word she was going to put at the end of his name. She nodded in her mind and restated what she was going to say.

"Hello Allen. It's nice to see you." She said with slight loyalty in her voice that wasn't tracked by the others.

"I was going to go to your apartment to tell you but i guess right now is okay." She paused before continuing "We would like you to to come home for a time." she asked in a polite tone. The others just noticed their similarity and guessed that he was part of a rich royal family.

"Aw, i guess Allen has to go!~" Orihime said in a pout type of voice but it was cheerful for Allens sake which was secretly not needed.

Allen nodded in a positive manner. He knew what she was talking about and couldn't wait to dig into the wonderful food. On his birthday they would always get awesome food but they always would get wonderful food every time we had a family dinner.

Plus Aizen was going to be at the party which made Allen groaned in his thoughts due to the Aizen part. Aizen was such a cocky ass hole that he really wanted to kill but he had to wait for him to do his job before he got to kill the simple human.

He then noticed Halibell waiting patiently for him to come, so he spoke up while turning to his friends.

"Bye you guys!" Allen said waving at them with eyes-closed smile wrapped on his face.

* * *

Allen and Halibell both disappeared into the darkness at the end of the street with no street lights. As soon as Halibell knew they were not being followed and were alone she opened the (Gintama?) portal and stepped aside so that Allen could walk through first.

"Happy Birthday Allen-sama." Halibel said in yet her polite tone.

"Thank you Halibel." He replied as he walked through the portal with her following close behind him.

Allen was in his thoughts as he accepted his own proposal to tell one of the espada to kidnap Orihime tomorrow instead of today.

_'So lets do it tomorrow on the party!~' _He said in a cheery voice in his thoughts.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think and what you think should happen in the next chapter!**


	4. Allen Enemy?

**Chapter 4!~ ENJOY**

It was the next day after the party and Allen had a blast with his 'family' and after the party he went to go see Kuro-chan and Joido-chan! (cause why not?)

Joido has gotten better and has successfully gotten through the transformation from a human to a Noah. Soon after he woke up he was taken over by the Noah inside him named Joido which Allen skillfully named before hand.

Soon after Kuro-chans transformation ended and was taken over by the Noah named Raasura which Allen was upset about since he liked saying Kuro-chan but would have to say Raasura-chan which was no fun to Allen. So he came up with Ra-chan!~ (That's our Allen!~ SO SMART!)

The three were in the dining room of the ark including Lero. Wrath and Pleasure were sitting in there spots but were confused to not see the Earl but instead a white haired boy who actually looked very familiar from their past life.

"Why hello there!~ It's good to see you both have awakened!~" Allen said in a very cheerful tone with a hint of demand that both Noah picked up.

A shiver ran down their spines as they glanced at each other then back at the boy.

"Who are you?" Pleasure spoke up though he really didn't want to for some reason and just wanted to stay quite.

"Im the 14th." Allen stated simple with a sadistic grin growing on his polite smile.

The two Noah stood up in surprise and hatred while knocking their chairs on the floor. "Why are you here NEAH." Pleasure demanded while Wrath just stood their waiting for a question.

Allen started to spin in a dancing circle while letting his arms flow in the air turning. He started laughing magically nonstop. The Noah took a step back in confusion and anger.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" he yelled in insanity. The two Noah just stood in their places in pure shock.

"I'M THE STAR AND MY PLAY IS JUST **beginning**!" He said in a sadistic voice at the end of his sentence while stopping his dancing to say beginning.

Allen quickly straightened his back and cleared his throat back to his polite self. "Well i'm the Second Millennium and we are going to destroy humanity." he said in a stern voice that indicated that he was very serious.

Soon after the two Noah understood everything after the small explanation and went back to their ark rooms.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY!~ :D *man laugh* HA... HA... HA...

Allen and his friends just got out of school and are heading to Orihime's but Allen left on his own to her house (Im sorry im trying really hard to be serious and not yell out of excitement. Its not really working...) since he wasn't in the mood right now and just wanted to get her and leave.

The only reason he was taking her even though he could kill everyone on the earth very easily was because he wanted to have a nice play that was long enough to be considered a play and a good one at that.

At the thoughts of a play he thought of his uncles lullaby which made him want to sing outside his mind even though he was alone so he did.

"Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni suita

Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou

Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokagao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no

Yume~ Yume~"

He stopped at that as he realized that someone had just appeared behind him with a sinister presence.

Allen sighed in annoyance as not getting to finish his favorite song as he turned around to see who had disturbed him.

As he turned his head half way he was met by a sword against his neck. Allen put on one of his surprised and frightened faces although he was hiding a wide deadly grin behind his façade.

The man had shoulder length black hair with some kind of hair thing and had a shinigami's uniform on with a white one over it.

_'A captain... the play has to be longer so... not yet.~' _ Allen thought in his tainted mind as he took a step back with his hands in the air of false accusation.

The person put his sword to the side ready to pounce on the boy in front of him at any given moment.

"W-W-Who are you?" Allen asked in his fake frightened voice.

The man smirked with a little bit of confusion glinting in his eyes like he almost believed the boy. "The commander was right, you are a great actor." The dark haired man said while holding his smirk.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" The white haired kid said in a frightened tone like the last words that had been lied.

The captain took a step back in total confusion but realized what was happening and slowly walked forward with a blank expression plastered on his face.

Allen smirked at this and his frightened expression turned into a sadistic twisted face.

"Finally stopped the acting?" The captain asked still showing his idiotic smirk.

"*Sigh* Well it's good to hear Commander's doing good." He said in his usual polite voice.

The Captain raised his sword to eye level for the boy who seemed to be a inch. shorter than he. "How do you know him?" he demanded in a sour tone.

"That sir, is not your problem." Allen replied to the idiotic question but was meet with a sword to his neck slightly drawing droplets of blood.

"I was ordered to kill you." He said sternly making Allen's grin widen (If that's even possible). The guy just ignored it and pressed his sword against the boys neck drawling more than droplets.

As soon as Allen noticed some familiar presence's running towards him, his face turned back into an innocent and terrified state which mildly confused the older man as he pressed harder into the boys throat.

But before he could even press it harder a black spiritual power with a red outline was thrown at him.

He barely dodged it by using shimpo. He looked quite shocked to see a flash of orange hair as it disappeared right when he saw it.

He lifted up his sword to block the sword that were being charged at him in rage.

As they clashed swords back and forth they finally stopped for some breath but it was hard for the orange haired teen to stop while he was letting his hatred for what he has just seen over take him.

"What are you doing Kurosaki?" The captain demanded with a deadly glint in his eyes for intercepting his mission.

"The question is what are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled in a demanding tone towards the loyal captain.

"I was on a mission." He stated simply as if it were a obvious fact which was clearly shown in the scene before.

* * *

As the two were talking Orihime, Ishida, and Chad picked up Allen's limp frail form from the cold pavement.

Allen had fainted from the dramatic experience which he really was just tired and this was a good opportunity to just go to sleep right then and there.

The three of them disappeared into the darkness while the captain of soul society and Ichigo argued about why they would target Allen and why on the next day of his birthday.

The three with the limp figure in Chads arms sprinted to Orihime's apartment to get to safety while Ichigo bought time for them to run away with Allen.

Chad looked down in his arms as the white haired boy curled up into the warm muscular arms and dug his head into Chads chest.

Chad smirked at this though the plain smirk was heart warming in a way. Chad looked back up to see where he was going and if he was going in the correct direction as the rest of the group.

He realized he was going in the perfect direction as the rest of them and he assured himself that everything would turn out perfect in the end.

As he was looking at the surroundings in front of him Ishida looked to the side to see the white haired boy growing into Chads arms and smirked at this as he mumbled under his breath.

"Why are they doing this to Allen?"

A smirk then appeared on the sleeping form in Chads arms that had then gone unnoticed.

* * *

Back at the argument with the Captain and Ichigo, Ichigo was getting even more angrier at the last comment Byakuya said which was that Allen was a target and he was just on a mission.

"How is Allen a enemy!?" Ichigo yelled at the Captain in denial.

"He is the enemy and that is that." He stated yet again to the ongoing question that erupted from the orange haired shinigami.

To tell the truth, Byakuya was getting really annoyed by all the questions that kept wiping at his ear lobes. He was almost to the point in just leaving to back to Soul Society to report a mission failure.

"How is he the enemy dammit!?" Ichigo questioned in a demanding tone yet again only to be ignored by the Captain who was getting agitated by the nonstop demands.

As soon as he noticed that the whitey was not here even though his retsu showed it he gave one last comment and took off with shimpo after the three that were running nonstop.

_"Do not bother with the mission again."_


	5. Allen's Home

**Chapter 5~**

The three were running... running. They wouldn't stop now, they couldn't. They had to save Allen they had to escape first. He was their friend and they were keen on protecting him with all their strength.

A black shadow stood in front of them, they halted to a stop to not run into the man to much of Ishida's and Orihime's dismay it was the loyal captain.

"Ch" scoffed Ishida. "Can't you just leave?" he added with annoyance clearly showing.

The Captain flung his sword up to eye level on the annoyed blue eyed teen and without another thought he lunged forward with murdering intent clean showed in his glinted eyes.

The blue haired teen smirked in amusement as he dodged to the left to avoid the soon to be fatal wound that would come with the attack.

The captain skidded to a stop and showed a well hidden smile of delight. Of course he wanted to have a nice battle once in a while, if the boy died already that would just be a shame.

The captain stood up from his fighting crouching position and his face darkened as he turned his vision over to the three figures running away at a fair speed but was very little surprised to see a glowing blue arrow a few inches away from his right eye.

He smirked once again (Every one is basically on a smirking role? :O) and shunpod to the side...

*Time Skip End of Fight*

Recap Ishida ran away and is with Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo in a dark isolated alley way. The captain actually gave up (wow) after searching for about an hour with no trace of any ones spirit power and went back to Soul Society to report.

Allen was layed down gently onto the pavement of the dark alley. He was still 'unconscious' from the shock.

Orihime and Ichigo were sitting against the left wall of the vacant alley, and as of Chad and Ishida, they sat on the opposite side. All eyes were replaced with worry and sadness but for Ichigo there had been some curiosity.

Why was Allen attacked? What did he mean by mission? Why won't Allen wake up? All questions were swimming around in his curious mind.

Orihime was just plain worried, her mind was only focused on the sleeping figure that lay down at her knees.

Ishida was worried but mostly curious as of how the boy was named a enemy. Why had that been? Is he deceiving us? Is Soul Society playing tricks? He didn't know what to believe. He had thousands of hypothesis' but only one stood out and that was, Allen must be deceiving us.

Chad was worried for the poor boy and what he had just gone through. But he also suspected the boy... he had seen that grin of his. It was twisted, twisted with insanity. It sent shivers down his spine, he had seen it right when it disappeared.

He saw it from afar but he was sure what he had seen. He didn't know if he could stay by his side but he was sure he had lost his trust right when his eyes landed on the sleeping fragile teen.

All teens had a worried face that showed some emotion to Allen. They just wanted to forget everything that has happened so far and just go on and be friends with the white haired teen named Allen.

Two dark grey orbs opened to see a mysterious never ending abyss of darkness. He soon realized it was the dark swift sky. It always seemed to mock him, mock him and mock him of it's bueatiful darkness that seemed everlasting as it went on into nothing with no colors to show.

Allen always loved the night of this so called 'Earth'. It was so colorless and lifeless that he always seemed to envy it. He hated colors, they were lively, they were despicable, they were immature. The only color he loved was nothing and colorless. It had a beautiful sheet of black silk that boasted about it's never ending abyss. It was always tainted by the color of red.

White was plain, it held no colors, it was a magnificent white abyss but held no emotion. It was tainted by desperation for new colors, it hated being alone. So Allen helped him by giving the color red. Red was always stained onto the white silk abyss.

(Sorry got off track there! c(-_-c)

All eyes zoomed in on the whitey and then widened dramatically.

"ALLEN!" The group cheered happily well Chad and Ishida showed fake smiles but did not move a inch.

Allen tilted his head towards Chad and Ishida who sat in silence. _'Hmm..' _He thought with a pout. _'I guess we'll have to close the curtains early.'_.

(DUN DUN DUN!~)

Allen brought his upper body up to a sitting position while Ichigo and Orihime quieted down while Orihime sat back down as Ichigo came to Allen and hugged him sincerely.

He felt bad for what his friend had just gone through and wanted to comfort his friend as much as possible.

Allen put on his fake caring smile and forced his body to start shaking as to play his role perfectly. Allen raised his arms to Ichigos midback and intertwined his shaking fingers into Ichigo's red long sleeve shirt.

Ichigo slightly blushed while the others turned around not facing the two of them and had a conversation on how to apologize and explain to Allen what had happened.

Ichigo's grip tightened on Allen's shoulders (his arms are crossed on Allen's back and come up to Allen's shoulders... in case you didn't get that.) and Ichigo pressed his chin deeper into Allen's tilted neck.

_'A fake love story?...' _Allen's paused in his thinking for a moment but continued other wise. _'A interesting story... indeed.' _The boy finally agreed with himself.

_'This indeed is going to be wonderful play!~' _The white haired spectator thought in a amused childish tone. A grin soon placed the boys lips with a deadly glint in his empty silver orbs. _'Indeed.'_

(Lets see whats going on at Hueco Mundo!~)

In the meeting room Aizen there held a meeting about the 'little white haired brat' that seemed to be a god to the espada.

Once all espada were in and seated the room was taken over by gloom and blue lines (*giggle*). Aizen was a little taken back but paid it no heed as so he continued his meeting with no interruptions but a snoring Stark but Stark couldn't help it. He was so freaking tired after Allen-sama had left he had also left thousands of paper work for the number 1 espada to cover up. (Remind you of someone?)

Yes Allen had paper work. It was mostly paper work on human's selling their soul to him and to help him destroy the 'idiotic world' as Allen-sama put it.

The other two Noahs couldn't do it because they weren't known by the espada yet and it was supposed to be kept secret. If the Noah had done it, the espada would've figured it out and the big grand opening would be ruined. Of course Allen-sama wouldn't really want to put his two precious children to work... _yet_.

And so the paper work was handed to the top espada and it wouldn't be Aizen since Aizen would just kill those people to overcome Allen-sama but that would never happen since Allen-sama is Allen-sama. (Allen-sama-Allen-sama-Allen-sama-Allen-sama...fun ...)

And of course the number one had to be Stark, and you all know Stark to be a lazy ass so this was hard work. I as in the author mean that Allen left shit tons of paper work, they covered up Starks walls in his private room.

He is only half way through... _'If only he would come back.' _Stark would usually think the same thought as if it were his signature.

Okay back to reality. Aizen's first question was..."Who is Allen?" He asked as though he did not give a flying shit about formality. He did not expect to be given glares from the lower table occupants.

Some looked completely at him as some others just gave a side glare.

Aizen kept his facade up and continued with his question that has yet to be answered. "Who is Allen?" He asked again in a more demanding statement than question.

All espada just gave each other glances to decide on who was going to explain it all. All eyes turned to Ulquiorra. He sighed in thought and turned his whole body towards Aizen to start the long speech that was about to come from his pitch black lips and started.

"Millennium-sama is the brother of the true Earl. His powers are unlimited there for he is higher ranked than his brother. The original Earl created akuma, hollows, and his brother continued his work. That is all that we know that is programed into our minds."

Aizen sat there leaning on his left hand with a smirk gracing his lips. _'So this Allen is powerful?' _Aizen thought in a sort of mimicking tone.

Allen of course heard this thought play inside his and chuckeled to himself a bit.

(Ok Lets go Back to Allen!~)

Allen sat on his bed and stretched his arms above his head as he yawned silently. Last night had been so tiring. Ichigo and the rest had made sure he was okay, told him all about Soul Society and the what of it.

They also questioned him, especially Ishida as Chad stayed quite but Allen knew he was listening intently to each and every answer i gave which were basically id don't know's and what's.

Ishida was dissatisfied with the answers and Chad had a sort of glimmer in the only eye Allen could see.

Allen stood out of his bed as his feet planted on the silk rug on his floor. Allen had had a mansion for as long as he could think of.

When he killed the Earl he was named 2nd so of course he would have his own dimension which in this case was his arc world. His mansion stood at the top at the tallest point.

All furniture was painted gray, black, and white. They were the only colors that would ever meet your eye unless you saw a golden glint but you would only see it for a second. His old 'friend' Timcampy was still with his master even after he turned into the Second Millennium.

He changed back to his unnatural form after being in the Mansion for about 2 weeks. His 'unnatural' form was him the size of Allen's head. Allen treated Timcampy the same as he did back at the Order.

He stretched out his little friends cheeks and played with his wings when Allen had been bored. He always played the piano with Timcampy, he had learned to play the piano without Timcampy's help after he started living on his own.

He was now excellent at the piano and that meant he was excellent at all instruments since he was indeed the musician. He was very intelligent to considering he has been in school education for about 1,000 years.

(Okay back to Allen present) Allen started walking to his bathroom with his body sometimes swaying , he hadn't got a lot of sleep. (Already explained it! ;D) He stepped into the bathtub and pulled the black curtain to cover his naked body.

In some time... Allen stepped out of the bathtub and onto a towel that had been layed onto the bathroom floor by himself. He reached toward the white towel that lay folded on the bathroom sink.

He unfolded it with light hands and rubbed his scalp to get rid of any extra water catching a ride. After that had been finished he took the white towel and draped it around his lower waist. (*Wiggle eyebrow*)

He proceeded to the door after brushing his teeth gracefully and stepped out and closed the door some ways after him and walked over to a block with silver outlining dresser and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

Allen placed the clothes onto his silky bed and pulled the white towel off his waist and onto his bed. (Nose bleed *Camera turns to a suddenly very interesting dresser on the other side of room* CRAP! TURN BACK! NOOOOOOO!)

Allen put some random boxers on (Crap too late!) and turned to his jeans. He stretched on his jeans with very little to no effort. He reached for his black upper body wear. He put it on with much ease as to the other.

He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and reached for his red ribbon (*WINK*) that had been lying on the top of his black dresser. He pulled his hair into a mid ponytail. (His hair is slightly longer than his collarbone.) Some strand of white/silver hair flowed down.(Kanda look)

He then plopped a red glistening lollypop into his mouth and his eyes were now half lidded as though he had no care for the world and what was happening. (Kanda)

IT WAS SUMMER! Not that he cared. It wouldn't matter anyway since he had nothing to do. He opened a arc door while motioning Timcampy to stay.

He walked through and ended up in a dark alley. He had just wanted nobody to see him and it happened like that. He values his arc very much, if something happened to it, he would kill.

It was his only home. All his memories are in there and his dear children.

He proceeded to walk out of the said alleyway and came to a sidewalk that was full of hurried humans. His eyes narrowed in disgust at having to even be the same world as them. Of course he was part human but he hated the way they acted.

They acted so highly of themselves, their emotions were truly bothersome since he had to deny a lot of proposed relationships from annoying giddy girls.

He was interrupted by a new spirit power that had just appeared, one that made his blank facial features grow into a sinister wide grin.

**I hope you liked it. Yes i have been busy with school and stuff and i might have been... slacking a little. DONT HURT ME! Im sorry! Im bad at getting things on time but with school i have improved to getting A's and B's and i have another reason! I'm having family problems and im moving soon too so wish me good luck!~ :D**


	6. Authors Note :(

**Authors Note!... sorry**

You know that i have no idea if you guy's want me to continue if you don't say so. I can't just read your minds from other states and countries. Sorry i'm not magical, i would love to be but logic is in my way.

I would like it if you did review. I am not greedy, i would just want to know how you feel for my story sometimes and that's hardly ever. I would like to say thanks to the following...

Lenore91 (My first!)

KuroAlice

D.A-H.A

master kyonshee

Shirubagure (3 reviews)

PoisonousDemon (Has kept with me through chaprter 1 to 6 with great inspirations... 4 reviews)

Koneko Hoshi (Stayed with me...2 reviews)

BlackSignOfDeath (2 reviews)

Dage

Plus two ominous.

They have helped me so much. I wouldn't know how to spell Garganta if it wasn't for them! So if you have the time which im sure you do you can put up a review for more chapters in the future which im sure you want but i guess there are some people who don't like Bleach... Which is even the more reason! You can watch their characters die one by one! ;D

Well i hope i didn't get your hopes up for a new chapter. By the way i'm continuing Broken Love to a new story. I don't have a name yet so if you have a name for it then PM me or just review... :)

_Sincerely AnimePriest c(o_OC)_


	7. It's Time

**READ- (If you want)- Okay i know how you guys feel. There are a lot of people who take years to just upload a little chapter. I can't help it! I'm so busy. I have school to worry about, i have to finish a certain anime, i have to finish a certain book for school, i have homework, i have family problems (But it's working out for now.), and i have cousins in town. I also have other stories i'm starting in my notes. Two are for One Piece. Thank you for all the reviews! This is my first FanFiction story and it's an accomplishment! :D Any way i hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7~**

His grin widened into a sadistic thing. His eyes became deadly with an intent to kill. Allen walked out of the ally way . He opened his Ark and stepped through to another Ark door and stepped through.

He landed softy in the white room. It was obviously a hospital. There was a girl with brown shoulder length hair laying in the hospital bed with an emotionless face. He came to the conclusion that she was in a coma due to her spirit pressure.

She resembled a Noah that he had been looking for. She looked like a mere childish pre teen but he knew by her spirit pressure that there was darkness under that façade.

He walked slowly to her side of the white bed. His now emotionless face slowly turned into a real sincere smile.

"It's nice to see you again Road." He whispered mostly to himself but her knew the girls precious Noah could hear him clearly.

Allen's hand reached out to the girls face and gently brushed the back of his hand on her flushed cheek. He could tell she was in very much pain even though she did not show it.

His hand returned to his side limply.

The white haired young man bowed down to the girls face slowly. His white hair sliding to the side of his should hanging. He gently lifted his lips to the girls forehead.

His lips met the girls red flushed forehead with no sound. _'It's time... Road.' _He thought while removing his lips from her head.

He stood back up and straightened his back out.

Several seconds passed.

Two bright gold eyes snapped open into awareness. Allen's emotionless face stayed in place as he watched the girl slowly sit up and hunch over.

Her head slowly moved over to look at the young man.

The girls eyes widened and she looked like she was going to make a move. Allen knew what was going to happen and he didn't like it one bit but prepared for it anyways.

"ALLEN!" He heard the girl scream and was immediately tackled to the ground in a bone crushing hug.

While on the floor... Allen lifted his arms and brought them to the girls back in a gentle hug considering that he was still struggling to breath while being crushed to death.

"R-Road... please get... off me." He choked out.

"Oh, sorry Allen!" The girl chirped while letting go of her victim and jumping up into a standing position while lending her hand to him.

He accepted and was pulled into a standing position as of her. He smiled at her his old smile from long ago. He finally found her. It was the only person who truly understood him. Road, the oldest Noah. He missed her so much. (Sorry but it's not a romantic relationship.)

She smiled gladly back at him while tilting her head to one side in a childish manner.

"You've changed, Allen." She stated with curiosity plainly showing.

He kept his original smile. "Well it's been about 1,000 years." He replied to the young girl. "You look different." He stated while pointing to her body. "I liked your old body better." He added after the stupid question.

"I even look more innocent than my last body!" She cheered dramatically while looking at her self in the mirror pinned to a nearby wall.

"By the way, what is this place Allen?" She asked the lord. Yes she knew about everything that had happened to him.

They shared many secrets from time to time and before she was killed by him. Well that's what everyone thought but in reality a black order exorcist had killed her. The name of that certain person was a girl named Lenalee.

Of course Allen killed the girl effortlessly and after the rest of the Black Order out of rage. She was his only real friend.

She could always see through his happy façade and saw all the darkness and sadness under it. She comforted him and told him many of her own dark sadness as to say he wasn't alone.

"Well it's a hospital." The young man answered, his smile never leaving his face. Road chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Time sure has taken over." Road muttered under her breath. Her face contorted into curiosity quickly and she looked up to the lord with her most innocent face while putting her small index finger on her chin. Her big eyes boring into his heart.

"I wonder how much changed." She asked in an innocent childs voice.

Allen could barely keep his laughter in. His mouth slipped and he started to chuckle loudly at the little girl. "You've... improved... Road." He strained.

Her face changed into a pout and her cheeks puffed out as if she were a five year old.

"What ever." She muttered under her breath in annoyance.

She was going to get back at him for his laughter after this. She would find a way. A plan slowly formed in her head and her pout changed into a devilish smirk while horns and a tail slowly grew out of her body.

Allen paled considerably at this and a huge sweat drop formed on his head. He was not going to like this one bit.

Road changed back into her innocent form and looked back at the lord with a smirk showing quite clearly. She pushed the plan to the back of her mind making sure not to forget it since this would be a very good way to get back.

"I was only laughing." The lord said in a quiet tone.

Road slowly raised her fist and quickly bonked the whitey on the head. Yes this was her oh so clever plan. She may be the oldest but her plans were limited.

Silence...

"Thank god you're not that smar-" Before the lord could finish Road quickly bonked him on the head again with her fist this time more brutally.

Two lumps formed on his head as he recovered from the injury.

"Road~ That hurt!~" The lord whined in a over dramatic way.

She rolled her eyes. "Can we just go?" She said in an irritated voice.

"Fine." He quickly replied and an Ark door formed immediately. "I just haven't seen you in soooo long!~" He whined while exaggerating the word so in a childish manner.

He let her walk through the white door way. He waited a few seconds before he followed suit. He stepped through after straightening his back some and dusting off his clothes.

* * *

**In the Arks Dinning Room~**

All three Noah sat in their respected seats. Allen sat at one of the ends of the long white table.

The dining room in his Ark was more white with shades of gray planted on the infinite walls in some places instead of a dark dinning room with black, drak purple and other dark colors that his brother had liked.

Some akuma maids came in with a bow and brought the food. The extra food was placed in places in the middle of the table. Each Noah got their own desired food.

The lord had secretly replaced the Noah of Wrath's food with non sugary food.

There was a loud shatter noise and Allen turned his amused face towards the sound of the noise. And as expected, the Noah of Wrath was throwing his food at the invisible wall with rage.

The other two Noah took their eyes off of what they had been looking at and directed them to the other Noah who was throwing a fit.

The two Noah sighed in sync and turned their attention to the amused face of a certain white haired young man who had an eye for the fun of amusement.

They could already guess what he had done so the Noah of pleasure just returned to what he was eating even though he was secretly enjoying the performance. Road actually started cheering for Wrath to beat 'er up as she put it.

"YAY! Beat 'er up WRATH!~" She cheered in her innocent voice even though the reason was not so innocent.

Allen just kept his amused face as he watched the Noah of Wrath beat the akuma maid mercilessly into the ground.

"I SAID SWEATS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Akuma, can you please get him some sweet foods." Allen more commanded then asked the closest maid.

"Awwww!~" Road pouted at the ending of the performance as Pleasure huffed in annoyance at the only entertainment ending.

Once Wrath started eating the sweet foods that were given to him, silence soon took over the dinner table once again.

"Well now that that's finished." The lord said meekly unfinished.

"I have a mission for Road and Tyki."Allen stated to the two Noah. Wrath just huffed in annoyance at not being able to do anything.

"Wrath, you can continue searching for any new Noah reincarnations and you may make some human friends." Allen said in a motherly tone.

Wrath just kept at his eating. Road and Jodi looked over to the lord in curiosity.

Allen smiled at them and then continued.

"You two will be transfer students and will be imported into my class at my High School."

* * *

**In the Morning at School the Next Day~**(Wow lot of words.)

"Well class, we have two transfer students from Germany." The teacher announced to the loud quiet class.

The students whispered amongst them selves while some just groaned.

"More?" Ichigo groaned. Ichigo seriously thought that 3/4 of his class were made out of transfer students and you know it's true.

The class door slid open. Two people walked in.

A girl with light brown shoulder length hair. She had pure pale skin with light pink lips with bright gold eyes. She was warring the school white shirt with the school dark brown short skirt that stopped mid calf.

Mostly all the boys in the class squealed in joy at the 'goddess who has fallen from heaven' that had joined the class. Ichigo just looked mildly annoyed. Some of the girls commented on her beauty. (Mostly Orihime... you know.)

A young man followed soon after her. He had long black hair that had been tied up in a mid pony tail. He also had bright golden eyes. He wore a school white shirt just as Road and dark brown pants.

This time the girls squealed in love. Orihime just looked at him then blushed and looked away. Tatsuki noticed this and growled at the young man. Well looks like she isn't going to be his friend.

They both stepped up next to the teacher.

"Why don't you introduce your selves." The teacher asked the both of them.

They both nodded so Road went first.

"My name is Road Kamelot. Please take care of me." She complied and bowed. She them moved aside for her brother to introduce.

"My name is Tyki Kamelot." He said simply not bothering to say anything else. Of course the girls squealed at this since you know... bad boy stuff.

He huffed in annoyance at the reply he had gotten from the girls. He really did not like this mission. His eyes turned over to see a amused looking white haired young man.

He mentally face palmed. _'Why did i accept this so easily.' _He thought in a very irritated and sad voice. He should have put up more of a fight. Maybe he could have gotten Wrath to do it instead of him.

He didn't bother with the bow. His sister huffed in annoyance at his introduction. _'He could have at least tried.'_ She thought with a slight pout.

"Well there are two empty spots so Road Kamelot, please sit behind Walker over there." The teacher continued while slightly pointing to the white haired young man to not be rude.

Road immediately got rid of her pout and instead she smiled and complied to the teacher. She walked past Allen and sat behind him in the empty seat.

"And Tyki Kamelot, you can sit over there next to Inoue." The teacher added quickly and slightly pointed to the empty seat next to Orihime.

Orihime slightly blushed at the young man who was walking toward the seat. He passed her and sat down gently and then class began.

* * *

**In the Ark Dining Room After School~**

"Okay, Wrath, did you find any Noah." The lord asked casually.

"Yes i found the Noah of Lust and the idiot twins." He replied quickly to the question.

"REALLY!?~ That was fast. Looks like everything is going smoothly." The lord said while putting his fist into his cheek and leaning on it.

"Yes." Wrath replied to assure the lord.

"The twins." Tyki restated plainly as his eye twitched slightly. Road noticed this and her excitement built up quite a bit.

"I can't wait! The fun is returning!~" She sang as she played with her food.

The lord smiled at her and continued his eating. He had his mountain of food but it was already gone by the time he started to talk again. He already finished. -__-

"Well everyone i have an announcement." The lord announced to the other three Noah while messing with his throat to get their attention.

"I know you two have just joined," The lord stated the unfinished sentence then continued.

"But the curtains are coming to a close."

* * *

**I know it's short but i'm going to try and get my chapters in more early and there might be a One Piece story soon so you cn look forward to it! :D**

**-AnimePriest c(o_OC)**


End file.
